my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Archer: Season 2
Black Archer: Season 2 is the second season of the Black Archer series centered around Jake Finn. It takes place 6 months after Season 1. The mystical and supernatural and alternate realities will start becoming more involved in this season, along with a pilot for the first spinoff The Silverstreake. 12. Flame of Hope (Part 1) will be the mid season finale, after which the series will take a break until the end of january. Episodes The Crimson Blade It has been six months since the battle for New York and events have returned to normal. Kara joined Jake's team and is learning swordfighting and bow skills, while also managing The Arrow, their new nightclub as a cover for the Arrowcave. While their mother has taken over Finn Tech Industries, a new competor arrives in the city named Logan Dallow who aspires to become the new mayor, while also heavily investing in the industry and rebuilding the city, by trying to take over Finn Tech Industries. Sophie manages to ward off a first bid with secret help of Jake but is ambushed at night by an unknown assassin. While Kara sits with her mother to protect her, Jake and Emily search for the assassin, finding it to be really similar to an assassin known as the Jade Blade. Tracking her down at first to an abandoned factory, Jake and the Jade Blade face off, but Jake barely can hit her, finding out she was trained by the Sinir Tar. Regrouping with Emily, Jake relies he ran into some of the Sinir Tar when he was gone. Later that night The Arrow is officially opened by Kara, and Jake is forced into action as the Black Archer, when the Jade Blade once again attacks, this time infiltrating The Arrow, killing a few bystanders. Using newfound strength, Jake beats the Jade Blade into submission, but she distracts him by revealing she knows what happened to Talia. She disappears. In the end, Jake and Kara join Emily and Michael at a dinner, where Michael suddenly proposes to Emily, taking her by surprise but she accepts. They celebrate the occassion. While this happens, the Jade Blade meets with the Circle of Synergy, saying they have touched ground and contact with the archer has been made. In the flashbacks, it is shown how well Jake proceeds to train within the Iron Temple keeping himself fit and learning new skills. With Nal Kegun mentoring him, who took up leadership in the Order of Shadows, he also continues to search for Talia. Rain of Gold Kara, Emily and Michael spent a day at the NY Surplash Waterpark, when Emily notices Michael is shadowed by a few men. The later part of the day they spend at a fundraiser for Children's Need Foundation sponsored by Logan Dallow, however this event gets attacked by Aaron Steller, brother of Teri Steller. Using homemade bombs, he disrupts the event and almost kills Logan Dallow before Kara can sweep Dallow away. Getting away with most of the fundraiser cash, Emily contacts Jake, saying the Steller family is back in action. Jake, as the Black Archer, visits Teri Steller in the MaxSec Prison Wing of the prison, torturing her for information. Jake, Emily and Kara meet up at the Arrowcave and they track down Steller to a remote boat. When Jake arrives there, it is a trap set by Steller and the ship gets blown up. Kara retrieves Jake, but Steller kidnaps both Jake and Kara, knowing Jake's dual identity fully well. Inflicting the same pain to Kara as Jake did to his sister, Aaron forces Jake to help him infiltrate the New York Holdings Bank and get a great amount of cash. Jake learns of Aaron's employer, who punishes him for the wrong moves his sister and father made. Jake deliberately trips an alarm, alerting NYPD and Captain Stonebridge to their location, while he forces Aaron into submission by knocking him down. He escapes just in time, helped by Kara. In the aftermath, Emily deduces a mysterious entity named "Jester" was the man behind the Steller family. A corrupt officer named Fisher misleads the NYPD and transfers Aaron Steller to his employers, the Circle of Synergy. Captain Stonebridge announces that the Black Archer was an accomplice of the Steller family and therefore wanted for murder and robbery. In flashbacks, Jake undergoes a trial of the Order of Shadows, allowing him to become a First Circle Knight and undergo a hallucenic journey, where he relives a mission in Mexico. This mission reveals to him parts of his past that he put away, like his team executing a group of locals that were connected to the Sinir Tar and his revealing of a corrupt superior in his unit. However when Nal Kegun wants to bring him back from the journey, Jake is unreactive. Alpha and Omega Emily and Michael are planning another trip to Michigan to visit her sister and parents, but Jake is worried after the previous attacks by Riita Shida and Aaron Steller. This becomes truth when two powered twins, called Alpha and Omega attack the train station. Jake arrives at the scene pretty quickly, but with Alpha's powers being enhanced by emotions and Omega's powers by negative emotions, they are to much of a challenge to Jake. He is saved by the NYPD led by Captain Stonebridge who responded to the sighting of the Black Archer. Jake manages to get away when Emily and Michael drive by, which in turn causes Michael to learn Jake's secret. Learning that the Taylin twins are sponsored by a company called ARCO Industries, Jake and Emily reach out to Ben Wellace, whose article about their toxics scandal earned him a reputation. Through Ben they learn the Taylin twins were the only surviving members of a family of 4 children and their parents. Infiltrating the main office of ARCO Industries, gives Jake the time to learn more about their SSP-3 Serum research, but gets caught by Omega, who feeds on the negative emotions of the people inside to battle and overpower Jake. Alpha however suddenly turns on her brother, allowing Jake to escape the building. Alpha and Jake then combne their efforts to defeat Omega. Omega is taken away by the NYPD. Jake allows Alpha to hide out in the Arrowcave after he and Emily learn that she learned of their shared future through her precognitive powers. Omega is transported away by a NYPD van, when its tracked by a group of motors that kidnap him and Officer Fisher and deliver them to the Circle of Synergy, who locks him up with a tortured and bound Aaron Steller. Later, right after Emily and Michael leave for Michigan, the television network is kidnapped by the Circle of Synergy, represented by a being calling itself Sin Erraga, who spreads fear and terror by saying the city is doomed and if the Black Archer does not reveal himself to the public soon, the death toll will be high. In the flashbacks, while Nal Kegun and the High Priest of the Order of Shadows attempt to bring Jake back, Jake remains in the hallucinetic illusion, this time not displaying the past but a recent present, his battle against Ji-Ken Aiken. Only this time it has a different outcome, with Ji-Ken Aiken rising from the Phobon Device and more powerfull then before. In shock Jake reawakes. The Dawn of a New City With the threat of Sin Erraga very real, Captain Stonebridge takes no chances and mobilizes all forces to capture the Black Archer. The threat becomes more real when two campaign workers of Logan Dallow are shot and killed by arrows previously used by Jake. Dallow calls out to the Black Archer to reveal himself, but Jake chooses not to respond, instead taking the time to track down Sin Erraga, through an old acquiantance Don Maceo. Using Don Maceo as bait, Jake attempt to lure out Sin Erraga, but instead is confronted by Jade Blade who fights him to a standstill and then disappears with Don Maceo. In the Arrowcave with Emily absent now, Jake speaks with Aisha how to handle this. Aisha and Jake meditate together to get a clearer view, but they are interrupted when NYPD drops into the Arrow. Kara manages to fend them off enough to have them stand down on the Arrowcave. When Jake still hasn't responded four bombs go of in New York pushing Jake to the point of giving in to Sin Erraga's demand, but Aisha convinces him not to and they track down where Sin Erraga and Jade Blade may be hiding. The Black Archer faces off against both of them and barely gets away from the fight. In the end Sin Erraga announces this to be a test to the city, as the repercussions of his plans surface, being three mayoral elects dead, leaving only Logan Dallow and Reed Gould as possible elects for Mayor. Captain Stonebridge intensifies security around Gould and Dallow, Aaron Steller begins to break into insanity under the torture of the Circle of Synergy and Sin Erraga lays out his next move for the rest of the Circle. Emily and Michael arrive in Michigan and are greeted by Gabrielle. In the end Jake gets a call from Dr. Crane who informs him that Malcolm Andrews and Ashley Lewis have woken up. In the flashbacks, during a training session Jake and Nal discover an infiltrator in the Iron Temple and they chase him. The dual sword wielding infiltrator battles both Nal and Jake and is subdued eventually, revealing he is one of the Sinir Tar, looking for the Phobon Device. Desperately defending himself, the infiltrator breaks under Jake's pressure and reveals he is called Tokua Shida and was send to kill Jake. Rise of Silver (Part 1) A set of teenagers are cornered in an allyway, confronted by a group of thugs. Before they know it both of them are knocked unconscious by a flash of silver light storming past, leaving both teens alone. When the flash of silver ends up it is revealed to be Malcolm Andrews, who falls asleep again. The next morning Jake arrives at the house of Dr. Crane where he is happily reunited with Malcolm and Ashley. They speak about how Malcolm and Ashley got captured by Andrew Finn. Malcolm has no intention of coming back to New York. They spend the day by reminiscing about earlier missions. That night, Malcolm once again vanishes in the silver flash, this time attacking a gang of thugs. In New York, Kara is taught by Aisha to meditate and augment her strength and speed for a short time. Aisha in turn agrees to help Kara out in the Arrow on a long night. Jake finds Malcolm with blood on his hands and tries to deduce what happened. decides to stand guard with him at night, which results into him being swept off his feet by the silver flash racing away. Jake, taking it to the streets of Michigan goes after him as the Black Archer, finds Malcolm unresponsive to talk and knocks him out with a shockwave arrow. When Malcolm wakes up he has absolutely no recollection of what he did. When Jake tries to approach him, lightning takes over around Malcolm and races him away, with Jake chasing him. With Malcolm not in control of his powers, he bashes through the structure of an unfinished building, collapsing it on top of him. In Michigan, Emily and Michael break the news of their engagement to Gabrielle and her parents Joanne and Ton and while Gabrielle is really excited, Ton and Joanne are less then happy. Emily later gets a call of Jake that he could really use her help with Malcolm. In New York, Sin Erraga introduces his new Wrecker crew existing of Jade Blade, Omega and Aaron Steller now dubbed Skullclaw to the rest of the Circle fo Synergy. When reports come in on the silver flash from Michigan, Sin Erraga sends the new team there to investigate and capture this new interest. Also Ashley learns of her own developed power, being able to either create portals or to teleport herself. The flashbacks go back to before the explosion on the USS Interprince with Jake, Malcolm and Ashley participating in a hostage rescue mission, along with fellow marines Daniel Bress and Matt Dannon, in Santa Cara, where they liberate the royal family from mercenaries and soldiers of another island kingdom named Santa Cerita. When debriefed they learn from their CO Robert Grant that the royal family was not considered the top priority but the natural resources in the island kingdom were. General Balterence orders them to return to the island kingdom and forcibly if needed secure the natural resources. Rise of Silver (Part 2) The Black Archer and Malcolm both survive the crash of the building, but they have to escape the authorities now. While escaping, Malcolm learns of Jake's past as the Black Archer. They get back to the house of Dr. Crane, where Jake and Ashley begin helping him understand and control his newfound powers, which is rather a challenge, since Malcolm keeps letting the lightning get the overhand on him. Jake begins teaching him a meditation technique he learned during the 10 year he was away, which allowed Malcolm to get control of the lightning and even move on superspeed for short amounts of time. When they get a call about another store robbery, Jake against better judgment agrees to have Malcolm tag along, but once again he loses control over the lightning and almost kills the two robbers, before Jake can stop him. Jake manages to snatch Malcolm away before the police arrives. In New York, Kara spars with Aisha, getting better at stick fighting, and then meets up with her mother, who proposes an ambitious plan to Kara regarding the future of Finn Tech Industries, when both of them get attacked by muggers. At first Kara is able to go toe to toe with them equally, but they overpower her and her mother, leaving them with bruises and mugged of their money. Returning to the Arrowcave, Aisha tells Kara she cannot gain revenge on them like that and she must be trained. That night, Kara suits up in a training gear and a mask from Jake and uses her practice sticks to assault the muggers. She fails once again, but manages to knock one around enough to send him to a first aid on a hospital. That morning she watches as her mother announces she is openly supporting Logan Dallow's bid for mayor as he supports her change of Finn Tech Industries' course to health tech. Unaware of what happens in New York, Jake and Malcolm keep training Malcolm's focus and concentration, trying to keep the lightning under his own control, while Ashley begins practicing teleporting small objects around. Elsewhere in Michigan Michael attempts to convince Emily's father of his good intentions, while Gabrielle turns Emily's attention to what was happening around Jake's location. Jake and Malcolm succesfully stop a robbery together this time and the owner calling Malcolm's appearance a "Silverstreake". Celebrating their first succesfull mission together, Jake and Malcolm become aware of Ashley's ability but unaware of the Wrecker's crew of the Circle of Synergy arriving in Michigan. Kara chooses to begin boxing lessons with an old acquiantance of Jake, Derrick Mulray. In the flashbacks, the team of marines move back into Santa Cara, on their way to a local oil field coming past resistance of locals. After ensuring that they had peacefull intentions, Jake and Matt kill a smuggler scout just outside the oil field, indicating that a band of smugglers were present. Traveling further into the less populated, more wildlife areas of Santa Cara's main island, the rest of marines join them as they find the main base of operations of the smugglers, now revealed to be working with the mercenaries and soldiers of Santa Cerita and they planning on burning the oil fields. With different orders to stop them, the marines commence their assault. Rise of Silver (Part 3) Just when Malcolm seems to get control over his powers, problems rise when Malcolm is confronted by the Jade Blade and Skullclaw. While they fight, with Malcolm controlling his powers only barely, Omega takes Dr. Crane and Ashley prisoners. Demanding the silver flash to turn himself in to them, Jake realizes they did not expect Jake to be there. Switching roles, Jake gives himself over as the silver flash while Malcolm shadows him as the Black Archer. Just in time, Emily arrives to provide them with comm backup as she catches up to what happened. Brought in by the Balajos Clan, hired by the Jade Blade to pursue them, Jake is tortured by their leader Rojas. Malcolm as the Black Archer pursues the others, but is surprised when he runs into Dr. Crane and Ashley, who used Ashley's powers to teleport them out of the base. Realizing they have been played, the Wrecker crew is ordered to kill Jake by Sin Erraga, but Omega keeps torturing Jake, believing they can get more for him. Skullclaw doesn't choose sides, and Jake almost convinces him to free him, but Omega and Rojas intervene. In the end Malcolm and the Jade Blade agree on an exchange place, but this is caught by the Michigan police. A fight breaks out between the Wrecker crew and Jake's team (who manage to free Jake quickly, enabling him to participate). Malcolm now fully in control of his powers, uses his superspeed to knock out most of the Balajos Clan gangmembers, but a crossfire comes into existence when the Michigan PD arrives. Hurling lightning around, Malcolm is unable to prevent the lightning from killing a police officer. The Black Archer fights Jade Blade, Omega and Rojas at the same time, but helped by Ashley's portals he manages to overpower them all. The Wrecker crew disappears from the scene as does Jake's team through a portal of Ashley. Michael and Gabrielle show up at the house of Dr. Crane, where Michael announces Emily's father gave his blessing. While the Michigan PD has no evidence that Malcolm killed the officer, Malcolm has no interest of staying and decides to travel the world for now. Ashley decides to stay in Michigan and help Dr. Crane and hone her abilities. Jake, Emily and Michael put Gabrielle back on the bus to her parents while they take the train back to New York. Kara delves into her somewhat troubled and eventfull past, while training with Derrick. The Circle of Synergy are very disappointed with the failure of the Crew's mission and punish Sin Erraga severely for it, with the next member Sin Morta revealing herself. In Michigan, a mysterious man approaches Rojas to help him capture the Black Archer. In the end, New York becomes the hunting ground of a second archer. In the flashbacks, Jake and the marines succesfully raid the smuggler base, killing most of the smugglers, soldiers and mercenaries inside. Tracking back to the Santa Cara palace, they meet the crown princess Princess Julia there. Events are not over yet when certain members of the protective detail of Princess Julia's staff proof to be from Santa Cerita as well and Matt and Malcolm save her, while Jake and Daniel Bress kill the remaining assassins. In the aftermath, Matt agrees to stay in Santa Cara to head up the personal security detail of Princess Julia, while Jake and the rest debrief with their CO and General Balterence. Chaos on the Tracks On their way back to New York, the train where Jake, Emily and Michael are in seem to be rushing towards their destination, when one of the compartments is entered by a mysterious man who unleashes a deadly toxin into the air, killing everyone inside, except himself. Demanding Black Archer to reveal himself, the man allows men from the Balajos Clan to enter the train and every 5 minutes someone will be killed unless Jake reveals himself. Jake dresses up as Black Archer and goes to the compartment, only to find out he is trapped there by the man, who reveals his name Solomon and they briefly fight before one of the bombs go off, apparently killing Solomon. The train now uncontrollable, Jake attempts to use trick arrows to slow the train down, but fails to when the Clan members intervene again. Fighting his way back to Emily and Michael, Solomon is revealed to be very much alive, healing his wounds completely, without scars. Emily believes she can slow the train down to a standstill if she can hack into the train system. Jake and Michael agree to buy her time to do so, with Michael using a gun he got from a Clan member. Black Archer and Solomon fight at the roof of the train with Solomon torturing Jake mentally when he orders one of the men to release one of the compartments filled with people into the sea. Emily manages to alert the Coast Guard to intervene in time. Jake and Solomon continue to fight each other, with Solomon almost coming out on top, but Jake manages to blast him with three arrows, while Emily halts the train and Solomon crashes into a tree, with another arrow finishing him off by burning him to the ground. Finally arriving in New York, Jake settles back into the Arrowcave where he catches up to the news of the change of Finn Tech Industries. Sophie gets a new assistant named Filippe who introduces her to the nanobot applications to medical technology. Logan Dallow gains a mysterious message of the "Jester" who gives him an ultimatum if he does not want certain elements of his past to be revealed to the public, he must withdraw from mayoral election. Another couple is once again assaulted and then saved by the mysterious second archer, but this time saved from her by a passing by homeless man with the ability to generate and control fire. It is also revealed that Solomon once again survived the incident and healed fully as if nothing happened. In the flashbacks, Nal Kegun sends Jake to seek a search and rescue party when a helicopter was reported crashing at the same beach as where he found Jake. When Jake arrives there, he finds a team of commandos led by a Chinese General named Fei Dong. After killing one of the commandos and taking one more prisoner, he learns that they seek to establish a bridgehead for the Chinese Special Forces to insert itself into Nepal. Taking the other commando with him back to the Iron Temple, he learns Nal was actually aware of this, and that Fei Dong is one of the Sinir Tar and that Nal wants to draw them out. It ends with Fei Dong seeing the Iron Temple in the distance. Anarchy of Sin The day of pre-elections for the Mayor position is there, with Logan Dallow and Reed Gould preparing for a debate, with using the FTI Main Tower as the ground for the debate. However as preparations begin mounting up, unidentified assailants kill assistants of Gould and Dallow on both sides. Initiatially believing the "Jester" to be behind this, Logan reaches out to the Black Archer, where Jake and Emily discover Sin Erraga's mechinations at work. Jake raids a warehouse where Sin Erraga is supposed to be, finding it abandoned completely, but is confronted by Sin Morta who after a short fight, is revealed to be very proficient in the supernatural and mystical arts. Sin Morta claims Sin Erraga no longer presents the Circle of Synergy's goals. The evening of the debate is there, but the building gets evacuated when dead bodies turn up, horribly mutulated and in closer examination, associates of Sin Erraga. Sin Erraga botches the event, taking a turn for the worse, kidnapping Reed Gould and forcing Jake into action. Jake clears the building of any traps, but encounters Sin Morta on the upper floor again, who uses her mystic powers to animate the dead guards and attack him while she gets away. Getting away from Sin Morta's deadly trap, Jake engages Sin Erraga again, who was waiting for him on top of the FTI Main Tower and their battle turns deadly when Sin Erraga hangs Gould over the edge. Jake barely manages to save him, but Sin Erraga causes a broken leg with Gould. In the end Jake manages to shoot three arrows into Sin Erraga, throwing him over the edge to his death. Emily and Jake discus possible retaliation of the Circle of Synergy against them, while the city hails Captain Stonebridge for saving Gould. Jake then learns of the second archer having appeared in New York and he and Emily begin tracing her steps. Kara and Derrick encounter a buyer from Global Sports Inc that wants to buy Derrick's gym, but find out he is part of Don Maceo's old crime network thus refuse to sell it. In retaliation, members of the Circle of Synergy ravage the gym and Derrick and Kara get taken to their direct master, Sin Nihl. Sin Nihl then reveals to Sin Morta and the other three members he is working on a more concentrated and controlled version of the SSP-3 Serum, a project he calls Promicin. In the flashbacks, Nal informs Jake Fei Dong is after the Orb of Tion, one of many mystical items desired by the Sinir Tar. Fei Dong wants it to control the religious sects in Nepal, after which Nal reveals the Orb of Tion is in the Iron Temple. Realizing it is why the intruders were there, Nal also tells Jake of the requirement of one human sacrifice for the Orb's use, which was meant to be Jake. They begin torturing the commando, but after releasing that Fei Dong will strike soon, the commando snaps his own neck. Believing an attack is imminent, Jake and Nal Kegun prepare to defend the Iron Temple from the Chinese Commandos. Fei Dong in the meantime has reached the same outpost where Jake took out the SSP-3 Serum, and begins to carve runes in the outposts walls. Over the Brink Learning from Aisha, that Kara began training with Derrick, Jake visits the gym during training time, but through the ravage he learns both of them have been kidnapped. With Emily's aid with hacking its systems, Jake learns its buy-out attempt by Global Sports Inc, but arriving there learns is confronted by a trap set up by the Wrecker crew. He fights all three of them, this time easily coming out on top, but learns they were holding out. Sin Nihl is actually revealed to have released Kara and Derrick, without doing a thing to them. Sin Morta uses her mystical powers to control Jake, while Omega amplifies the pain Jake feels through his powers, while Sin Nihl attempts to inject Jake with the new Promicin serum. By intervention of Derrick, he fails in this, but Jake is knocked unconscious. After taking a day's rest, speaking about her training with Derrick, Emily analyzes the bit of serum Jake took with him. In the meantime, Sin Nihl administers the Promicin to test subjects, but each of them die by bleeding out. Jake succesfully finds the location of the headquarters of Global Sports Inc, right in their high levels and Sin Nihl sends Jade Blade and Omega to handle him this time without holding back, and decides to exhibit Skullclaw to Promicin. Leading the fight away from the employees of Global Sports Inc, Black Archer once again gets ambushed by Sin Nihl and Sin Morta, who once again attempt to inject him with the Promicin serum, but fail to do so when Derrick once again intervenes. Sin Nihl then reveals that Skullclaw survived the Promicin injection, now being powered with unbreakable bones and enhanced strength. While Derrick fights both Omega and Jade Blade, Jake barely stands a chance against Skullclaw now, but manages to knock him out cold enough for him and Derrick to get away. Derrick thanks Jake for saving his ass, and Jake thanks him for the same. Derrick then disappoints Kara when he says he is going out of town for a while, but Jake promises his sister he'll pick up Derrick's training where they left off. Logan Dallow is met by an investor who proposes an ambitious plan for the city, ensuring Dallow it will succeed and together they meet with Sophie Grant-Finn to discuss putting the nanotechnology Filippe to good use in healthcare and cleaning all natural water resources in New York. The man is later revealed to be Sin Nihl. The second archer tracks down the homeless man and at arrowpoint forces him to reveal why he intervened and the man reveals they both know Jake. At that point the archer is met by three additional archers, who tells her they answered her call. She names them Bolt, Quiv and Vane. In the flashbacks, Jake scouts the surrounding areas for any sign of Fei Dong, when he gets surprised by two commandos jumping on him. He gets taken to the outpost where Fei Dong is, who tells Jake that a man with Jake's skills shouldn't be with the Order of Shadows. Fei Dong bests Jake easily in one on one combat. Fei Dong reveals he is far more proficient in mystic combat then Nal Kegun or Ji-Ken Aiken ever was. Jake is forced to watch how Fei Dong's men, driven by mindless bloodlust, slaughter an entire village. Fei Dong reveals he will make the men, women and children within the Iron Temple undergo the same faith, nothing will stop his ascension and his plans. At the final moment it is revealed how all of Fei Dong's men march up to the entrance of the Iron Temple, with Fei Dong calling out Nal Kegun. Archer vs Arrows Flame of Hope (Part 1)